


Caught in the Act

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Romance, Vanilla, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: While Azura's husband and children are away for errands, she decides to spend some time alone in her quarters as she awaits for their return. However, she yearns for her husband's touch and proceeds to do something in order to compensate for it. Post-Revelation and before the events of Laslow, Selena, and Odin's departure. NSFW! You have been warned.





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad that I managed to finish this fic before heading off to bed. Laslow x Azura is my definitive OTP in Fates. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy reading this! ^_^

Azura had just finished meeting Corrin in regards to discussing about implementing more infrastructure in the newly revived kingdom of Valla. She decided to retreat back to her quarters so that she could rest for a bit. Her husband Laslow and daughter Soleil were off visiting Xander and the rest of the Nohrian royal family while her son Shigure went off to Hoshido in order to visit his friends. In the meantime, it was just her alone until her family would come back from their errands.

After taking a bath, she laid on her bed, her eyelids feeling heavy with every second passing. Falling into temptation, Azura lulled herself to sleep.

Four hours had passed, and Azura was slowly waking herself up from her well-earned nap. She realized that she was only wearing a cloth that covered her chest down to her waist. Still, she noted that her husband and children weren't back in the castle.

The songstress also took account that it has been a while since she and Laslow had made love together. During the early months of Valla's restoration, Azura was busy around the clock while Laslow would take on mercenary work or serve as Xander's retainer despite the latter insisting for him to spend some time with his family. Also, Azura was still unsure about her husband's behavior that she found odd as of late. The war did take a toll on most of the people so she thought that was the case, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was more that Laslow wasn't telling her. She did notice the same demeanor with Odin and Selena, as well.

Ignoring those doubts, Azura absentmindedly trailed her hand to her stomach, her fingers brushing her skin until she continued to go downward until she reached her groin area. Realizing as to what she was doing, the songstress was hesitant on whether to continue, but after some thought, she decided to continue on with her deed. It wasn't the first time that she had done so, but it wasn't a common thing for her to do, especially after she married Laslow.

In order to feel more of the pleasure, Azura discarded her cloth, with her naked form in view but to no one other than herself. She imagined that it was Laslow who was touching her, and each time he would find her weak spots. Her moans were soft and gentle but she kept the volume at bay so that others weren't aware of her questionable actions.

Azura began to fondle one of her breasts, gently picking at the nipple as to what her husband would do to her. Her other hand was playing with her clitoris, rubbing around it slowly and tentatively. She yearned for her love's embrace, wanting him to whisper her sweet nothings as he thrusted inside of her until he would place kisses around her neck.

"Laslow." Azura moaned out as she continued to masturbate. She then inserted a finger inside her pussy. It wasn't the same stimulation as her husband's asset but she could make due with it.

Caught up in the heat, Azura had failed to realized that someone, no, a man had entered inside her bedroom.

"Azura, I'm sorry for being l—" the man's voice became hitched at the sight that beheld him— "by the gods."

The songstress was snapped out of her reverie and noticed that Laslow had entered their bedroom. He was only wearing a towel that was wrapped around his waist, and his skin looked a bit wet, a hint that he had used the royal hot springs along the way. Her hands were still in the same spot, not budging in the slightest. She didn't mouth a single word as the atmosphere became tense, thought it was more of embarrassment for the two.

"I-I figured that you w-were asleep," Laslow started as his face became beet red, "so I took a b-bath at the hot s-spring after reporting to Corrin. Soleil decided to spend the n-night at Castle Krakenburg."

Azura's facial color had almost matched her husband's, though she still didn't reply back.

"S-should I leave you be for the n-night?" he suggested, looking away afterwards. After not hearing a response, he figured that it was a hint for him to go away.

As Laslow had turned around to face the door leading to the castle hallways, Azura proceeded to whisper at him in haste. "Wait, don't go."

Daring to refuse his wife's demand, he turned around to face her once more, only to see that she was smiling bashfully.

Licking her lips, Azura had gestured for Laslow to close the door, which he did in response. Feeling daring, she formed her next words to her husband.

"Do you think you can assist me, love?" Azura insisted as she grinned timidly at Laslow.

"A-are you sure? I don't wish to intrude in your private moment." Laslow replied as he was hesitant.

"Nonsense, dear. When was the last time that we were able to share a moment like this?" she countered earnestly.

The dancer couldn't help but agree at his wife's statement. But at the same time, he blamed himself in a way because although the war was over, Selena and Odin have reminded him that within the coming days they would have to return back to Ylisse. Because of his internal struggle, Laslow thought that by spending time with Azura and the rest for too long, then it would make it difficult for him to go back home. Nonetheless, his wife was right.

Afterwards, Laslow nodded his head in acknowledgement as he began to discard the towel to the floor, and then his underwear followed after. As much as he tried to show that he was bold and confident, he was feeling a bit shy.

Marveling at the sight of her husband's glory, she beckoned for him to crawl onto their bed, and of course he did.

Laslow and Azura were now laying in their bed, waiting for the next request from each other. He could see just how aroused she was, a result of her masturbation from earlier.

Azura was the first to act, and she guided her husband's hand to her core, his hand becoming a tad moist as a result.

"Touch me, please." Azura whispered sensually to her husband's ear.

"Are you positive?" Laslow warned, wanting to make sure that he had her full consent.

"Yes." she muttered in confirmation.

Upon hearing her permission, Laslow began to rub around her folds gently, hoping to arouse Azura a bit more before they could go that far. His actions have had an effect on his wife due to how she was squirming on the bed, finding it to be cute to witness.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Azura." Laslow apologized as he started to trail kisses around her neck.

"Y-you should b-be," Azura gasped, clutching on to the bedsheets, "i-it's a rude etiquette to k-keep a lady waiting."

"Rest assured that I will compensate dearly." the dancer commented on her neck as he inserted a finger inside her pussy.

Azura's eyes shot up at the sensation of her love's finger exploring her inner walls, though she pleaded internally for him to take her right now. She then crashed her lips onto his, enveloping him in a deep kiss, with him reciprocating the feeling back.

Laslow's other hand toyed with her nipples, something that Azura wouldn't mind as long as he was gentle to them. She let out a few noises during the kiss, and it motivated for him to increase the speed of his finger from inside her.

Wanting to even up the playing field, Azura had broke away from the kiss, her eyes meeting his before signaling for him to remove his finger from inside of her. Once he did, she proceeded to crawl down towards his groin so that she was facing his cock.

"D-don't stare at it too much." Laslow reminded sheepishly.

"No need to worry, Laslow," the songstress responded, her hand stroking his dick slowly, "let handle the work for now."

Before Laslow could respond back, his eyes shot up at the feeling of Azura's mouth engulfing his member. It was warm and wet, and by the gods it was the most amazing feeling to him. Just seeing her husband trying to control his voice motivated her enough to up the ante by changing the pace with her blowjob and stroking his dick. She could feel the build-up from within, his release becoming imminent.

"A-Azura." he uttered as he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth.

And then, Laslow's seed had spew into Azura's mouth. The songstress was kind of startled due to the amount that was poured into her, but she was able to not let a whole lot spill out.

Moments later, Azura was able to swallow it despite the funny taste in the end. She noticed that Laslow was trying the regain his breath, which told her that she did a fine job.

"You're still able to continue, dear?" she asked as she started to position herself above her husband's cock.

Once he was able to compose himself from their previous actions, Laslow nodded his head in acknowledgement as he settled his head on a soft pillow. "Well, your handiwork almost knocked the wind out of me, but I'm still able to go is, if you're still up for it."

Azura only nodded her head to show her consent once more. Then, she lowered herself until her pussy was able to envelop his dick. She decided to go at a semi-fast pace in order to get used to the feeling of her husband's member inside her since it's been a while. Despite their hiatus in sex, Laslow was still able to hit the correct spot from inside her. She couldn't help but let out a few moans, though she reminded herself to tone it down afterwards. He brought his hand to guide it around her abdomen, glamorizing at the features until her reached for her breasts.

She curled her toes as she brought her hands down to her lover's chest, using it as a support. Oh, how she missed that feeling, grateful that she was able to experience it again. He brought her face down to his neck so that he could hold her in his embrace.

"I-I love you s-so damn much, Azura." Laslow gasped as he continued to thrust inside her, her inner walls massaging his dick.

"And I-I to you, as well, Laslow. Always" Azura replied back before muffling her voice with his neck.

Wanting to try something different, Laslow gestured for Azura to release his dick from within her. Once she did, she wondered as to what he had in store.

"Can you face the other way, love?" the dancer requested as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Yes, of course, dear." The songstress agreed, knowing as to what he had in mind. She then got on all fours as she looked from behind, wanting him to perpetuate their love and lust for each other.

With a sigh for preparedness, Laslow position himself from behind Azura's rear as he led his dick into her pussy once more. Azura had grabbed the bedsheets and clutched it as her breath became hitched with every thrust. Their current sex position was an odd feeling to them but the thoughts were washed away because they were only focused on making each other feel good.

Laslow had taken a moment to gaze at his wife's back, her sweat glistening every nook and cranny. He leaned himself towards her so that he could rest his head on her shoulder blade. He wrapped his arms around her chest as he sped up his thrusts.

"Make love to m-me more, L-Laslow." she whispered sensually to him.

His answer was by kissing her once more for a quick second. "Y-you wish is my c-command, Azura."

Laslow began to place kisses around the back of Azura's neck, almost causing her to lose control. He released his arms from her chest as he placed his hands on her hips for leverage. The dancer noticed that he was about to ejaculate as her inner walls had clenched on to his cock, and he was going to warn Azura about it until she had beaten him to it.

"It's okay. I have a contraceptive elixir for these kinds of situations. Release it inside me, please." Azura pleaded to her husband.

Trusting in Azura's word, Laslow proceeded to give a few final thrusts until his sperm had spewed inside of her. The songstress felt that familiar sensation of her womb being filled with her husband's hot seed. Luckily, she had a full day to consume the contraceptive, so it was nothing to worry about.

Laslow had pulled his dick out from Azura's slit as he collapsed his back onto the bed, panting afterwards.

Meanwhile, Azura had given herself a minute to compose herself until she decided to retreat back to her husband's side. She wrapped her arms around one of his as their legs interlocked in a loving embrace.

"We're going to need a bath in the morning," Laslow chuckled as he used his free hand to caress Azura's cheek, "and new bedsheets presumably."

"Oh, we can worry about that tomorrow," Azura replied as she giggled at his comment, kissing his cheek afterwards. "I just hope we can have more moments like this."

"Me too, dear. I just wish that our duties wouldn't conflict as much, but I understand completely." he responded, though he knew that there was more meaning to his words that Azura wasn't aware of, hopefully.

"Well, it's good enough for me." Azura commented as she smiled at him.

"Glad to hear, dear," Laslow agreed as gave her a kiss on the lip for the night, "I don't know about you but my eyes would like a rest."

"I have no complaints on that," she concurred as her eyes wanted to close for the night, as well, "let's greet the morning together.

Sleep had now consumed the two, their expressions fill with relief and accomplishment. They wished for more similar nights to follow. Also, they hoped that no one had overheard their throes of passions because it would be rather embarrassing for the entire castle to catch wind of their act. The last thing they wanted was to embarrass Corrin even more.


End file.
